


A Night of Excitement At The Pine and Apple

by NewtTaylor (gentlemanofquality)



Series: The King's Visionary [3]
Category: Galavant (TV), Psych
Genre: ????????? - Freeform, Alcohol warning, Anachronisms, Asexual Character, Asexual Spectrum Character, Case Fic, Demisexual Character, Fluff, Gen, King Dick Solves Crime With Aid of Badly Dressed Seer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rich is a Babby, hair petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanofquality/pseuds/NewtTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>richard tries to get closer to seaghan, but this proves difficult as murder, jealousy, and crowded bedrooms keep getting in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Excitement At The Pine and Apple

The King strode confidently into the great hall, shouting for attention. “Listen up! It’s been a month and a half since I took you two on as advisors. It’s time for your employee evaluations.”  
Seaghan and Gloucester looked up from their places next to each other the breakfast table, holding their spoons to their mouths with identical expressions of incredulity at having their meal interrupted. Richard stood, arms akimbo, at the other side of table, staring the two of them down.  
“Our _whats_?” the mystic asked, like he didn’t believe that these were real things.  
Gloucester scowled at his partner. “Employee evaluations, Seaghan. You’ve never had one job long enough to experience one before.” Seaghan didn’t look convinced. Gus sighed. “It’s feedback from your boss on how you’ve been doing.” He looked ingratiatingly at the King. “And how _have_ we been doing, Your Majesty?”  
Richard cleared his throat. “All right, let me just sit down and we can get started.” He sat down opposite his advisors, pushing a plate of fruit out of the way so they could all see each other.  
“Overall, you’ve been doing a decent job.” Segahan and Gus fistbumped discreetly. “I haven’t heard a single complaint about poor conditions for the proletariat since you’ve been around, which is no mean feat. Also you give good wardrobe advice.”  
“We try,” Gus said graciously, knowing that the last bit had not been directed at the visionary, whose fashion sense was… subpar at best.  
Richard continued. “Gloucester…you seem to have a good handle on your duties as Seaghan’s…. handler. You keep him from getting out of… hand.” He looked down at his own hands and frowned. "I have no complaints re: your performance."  
“Thank you,” Gloucester replied smugly. Seaghan pouted at the praise being levied at his partner, but his expression brightened when Richard turned his attention.  
“Seaghan,"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Well, first off: it’s been really fun having you around!”  
The visionary beamed. “Why thanks, Dickie!"  
He cleared his throat. “You're also a great advisor, like I said. Your connection with the divine has proved invaluable in making important royal decisions. You've yet to steer me wrong."  
Seaghan bowed a little. "I promised a service, and that service is what I provide!"  
Richard's indulgent smile turned down at the corners. "Unfortunately, there is one problem I need to bring up with you. Specifically having to do with your relationship with the guard Juliet.”  
“What’s the problem?” Seaghan looked guileless, still smiling his innocent grin that Richard didn’t believe for a second. He tore off a bite sized piece of brown bread, still smiling.  
“You two spend an awful lot of time together for coworkers. I saw the two of you walking back from town last night. It looked like you'd been drinking.”  
“Is that against the rules?”  
“Well, no, but…" Richard frowned. "How can you advise me properly if you’re with her all the time? If I didn’t know better I would think _she_ was your boss, not me!”  
Seaghan shrugged. “I hang out with Juliet because she’s my friend. What’s the difference between her and you?” Seaghan bit into a slice of fruit, wincing a little at the tartness of it but looking pleased at the taste. Richard grumbled.  
“I am not getting involved in this mess. Seaghan, if he fires us I am going to kill you.” Gloucester scurried off, but not before grabbing his plate of sausages to take with him.  
Barely noticing that the other man had left, Richard bit his lip. “I mean, I pay you! There’s no way for me to know if we’re really…” _friends_ , he added silently. “Can you really advise me as a comrade if you’re only spending time with me when I tell you to?”  
Richard took a piece of the same fruit Seaghan was eating and tried a bite. Grimacing, he spat it out into his palm and dropped the scraps onto the table.  
Seaghan looked thoughtful, then snapped his fingers as inspiration struck. “That’s easy to fix. We should just spend time together when I’m off the clock!”  
+++  
Richard caught his reflection in a polished shield hung on the wall of the corridor he was waiting in. Nervously, he checked that his crown was on straight and his jerkin wasn't stained or missing any embroidered or beaded accouterments.  
The door down the hall opened and Seaghan exited, wearing a striped surcoat with padded shoulders and slashed sleeves, hose with at least three patches on the legs, and pointed shoes. He looked horrendous.  
Richard grinned widely, wiping his sweaty hands at his sides.  
"Dickie!" Seaghan sang, practically skipping to the King's side. "You ready to have a wild boy's night out?" He linked his arm with Richard's.  
Considering what had happened the last time, Richard felt more than a little wary. "M-maybe not _wild_ , but..."  
Seaghan dragged him down the hall, babbling about wild times he'd had in the past with Gus and members of a convent.  
Seaghan's arm was very warm.  
+++  
The townspeople in the tavern looked extremely nervous to see the tyrant that wielded God-given absolute power over them out for a night on the town in a local watering hole, but Richard didn't seem to notice the atmosphere of the inn at large. He was, instead, lost in the little world of the corner where he and Seaghan were chatting. He was drinking something stronger than beer, but he didn't know what it was. He felt fuzzy and warm with the flickering light of the fireplace on his back and Seaghan's bright, sparkling gaze on his face.  
"Can you believe that? I'm the _last_ guy they should be accusing of blasphemy. I have a direct link to," he jerked his chin upwards, "you know. And He's totally behind H.B.'s defiance of the Cistercian Reforms. You know she was a visionary too? _And_ a stone cold fox. The profession is full of 'em."  
Richard made some interested noises, not really listening to the content of Seaghan's stream of consciousness but letting his words wash over him like an unstoppable tenor wave.  
"You two n-need anything?"  
The innkeeper, face dripping with sweat and hands trembling, came up to the table where Seaghan and the King were sitting. He looked like he's been psyching himself up for a few minutes.  
"I'm all good here; Richard?" said Seaghan.  
Richard wasn't really sure how to act. On one hand, he was having a relaxed drink in a peasant's pub with a possibly-friend. On the other, he's these people's King and he has a reputation to uphold, damn it! But what would Seaghan think if he ordered this man to be executed for interrupting him? Then again, what if some hot-blooded revolutionary saw his lenience and took to opportunity to stage a coup? And on top of it all, _was_ he even all good here? _Did_ he need a refill of... whatever this is he's drinking?  
Seaghan smiled and answered for him. "Richard's good too."  
The innkeeper's shoulders sagged in relief and he rushed away after assuring them that if they need anything they need just call.  
"You were saying?" Richard prompted Seaghan.  
The mystic sipped whatever was in his wooden cup and looked thoughtful. "No, I want to hear about you!" He gestured with his drink, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I could always divine the facts myself, but I'd rather hear it straight from the source."  
Richard blushed, flattered. "Well, uh, what do you want to know?"  
"Hmm..." Seaghan tilted back in his chair, scrutinizing Richard from beneath lowered eyelids. "Well, uh, how about favorite festival food? Petrarch or Shakespeare- who wrote it better? How did you score Galavant, of all people, as a knight of the realm?"  
Richard chuckled, laughter bursting out through a half-closed mouth, fluttering his mustache, and squeaking as he breathed in. "Actually, that last one's kind of a funny story-"  
Before Richard could start with his kind of a funny story, there was a shout from across the room. Seaghan and the King glanced over to see a man stagger into the tavern from the inn proper, grasping the wall and crying: "Somebody help!"  
With a jolt, Richard realized that the man's hands were drenched in blood.


End file.
